


but i'm a fool for love, and i'm a fool for life

by d4redevils



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 4 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, background matt murdock/danny rand - Freeform, this is extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d4redevils/pseuds/d4redevils
Summary: Four times that Foggy says "I love you" and one time Ward says it.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Danny Rand, Ward Meachum/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 12





	but i'm a fool for love, and i'm a fool for life

Closing the door behind them, Ward pulled Foggy close and peppered his neck with kisses. Both of them were giggling and grasping each other, unable to be too close together. Foggy’s arms snaked around Ward’s neck, his fingers playing with the ends of the taller man’s hair.

“Fuck, I love you.” Foggy breathed, nipping at Ward’s lips. It took a moment for him to process what he just said, and the realization that came upon him caused him to freeze mid-bite.

Ward stared at Foggy with wide eyes. “You love me?”

The two had been casually dating for a couple months at that point, but neither had spoken of love. Foggy bit his lip, unsure of how to explain (or backpedal if need be), when Ward continued, “I feel the same way.”

A wide smile spread across Foggy’s face while he pulled Ward down for another kiss.

-

Ward stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie. He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, causing him to stop momentarily.

“Do you need something?” Ward laughed, turning his head to look down at his boyfriend who had his face pressed into Ward’s back.

Without removing his face from where it was resting between Ward’s shoulder blades, Foggy muffled something unintelligible.

Ward sighed and turned around in Foggy’s arms, trying to look annoyed but his lips were quirked into a smirk that gave him away. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said,” Foggy looked up at Ward, grinning, “I wanted to say goodbye before you left for work.”

Ward’s face softened as he leaned down to place a kiss on top of Foggy’s forehead. “You’re too sweet on me. Luckily for you, I can’t exactly leave until I get this stupid tie to work right.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how you’ve gone this long without having learned how to properly tie a tie.” Foggy snorted, taking Ward’s tie into his hands, beginning to tie it.

Ward cupped Foggy’s face, rubbing his thumb against Foggy’s cheek. “What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Foggy laughed.

“You love me,” Ward said with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, do I now?” Foggy chuckled, straightening Ward’s tie.

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I do love you, idiot.” Rolling his eyes, Foggy placed a small kiss on Ward’s cheek. Ward looked up at him with soft eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

-

Ward stood in the bathroom, gripping the counter until his knuckles turned white. He vaguely heard the sound of the door to his apartment opening and closing, but he was too focused on controlling his breathing. Foggy’s voice called out from the living room that he was home, but received no response from Ward.

“Ward?” Foggy appeared in the doorway, his eyes filled with concern.

Turning away from the mirror towards Foggy, his hair was falling in his face, and his eyes were red and blotchy like he had been crying.

Taking in the sight before him, Foggy asked softly, “What’s going on?”

Ward took a labored breath, avoiding eye contact, and choked out, “I can’t do this Fog. I’m way in over my head with the business and it’s getting to be too much.”

Foggy nodded, taking a moment to think through what Ward had said and what he needed to hear.

“Can I touch you?” Foggy gently asked.

Ward nodded, taking Foggy’s hand and feeling more grounded.

Using his free hand, Foggy brushed Ward’s hair out of his face. “You’re stressed, and you’ve got a lot on your plate. What you’re feeling is normal. Try taking things one step at a time, and don’t put everything on yourself, okay? And if you need help with anything at all I’m here for you.”

Tears spilled from Ward’s eyes, which Foggy gently wiped away.

“Hey, look at me? It’s going to be okay. If anyone can get through this, it’s you, and you’re not alone. I’ve got your back.” He moved his hand to Ward’s cheek, looking at him with loving eyes.

“Thank you,” Ward said sincerely, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Of course, I love you.”

-

The venue was filled with laughter and joy; there wasn’t a person in sight who didn’t have a smile on their face. Even Jessica had her head thrown back, laughing at a story Luke was telling. Foggy sighed happily, turning to watch Matt and Danny who were holding each other on the dance floor, both of their faces expressing love and adoration.

An arm wrapped around Foggy’s waist and he turned to see Ward smiling down at him. “Not bad for a wedding, huh?” He smirked.

Foggy rolled his eyes with a chuckle, resting his head on Ward's shoulder. “You’re not even going to fake humility?”

“I spent a lot of time and effort into helping them plan this! I think I am entitled to be proud.”

Placing a kiss on Ward’s cheek, Foggy sighed happily. “You did do a good job I suppose. The happy couple sure is having the time of their lives.”

“They deserve it.” Ward watched his brother with the man he chose to love, feeling his heart fill with happiness. “Do you think that’ll be us one day?”

“If you play your cards right,” Foggy laughed. “Hey.”

“Hm?” Ward turned his head and looked towards Foggy.

He stared at Ward, the light from the lanterns illuminating him in a soft golden halo. It was then that Foggy knew this was it. He was head-over-heels in love with Ward Meachum and he wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together.

“I love you.”

Ward smiled, tilting Foggy’s chin upwards and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

-

Ward always had trouble expressing his emotions. They were messy and he didn’t have time for messy. Then Foggy Nelson came along, and flipped Ward’s world upside down. Foggy taught Ward that it was okay to be vulnerable and to let people love him. Ward Meachum was irrevocably in love.

Standing in the apartment he and Foggy shared, Ward anxiously waited for his boyfriend to return home from work. His hand gripped around the velvet box in his pocket, while he resisted the urge to pace. The sound of footsteps approaching the front door brought Ward out of the frozen state he had found himself, and he scrambled to get down on one knee before the door opened.

“Hey babe, I got us some pastries from that place you li— _oh._ ”

Ward looked up at Foggy with a nervous smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Foggy laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

“Foggy Nelson,” Ward began, pulling out the small box from his pocket.

“Oh my god. Yes.” The tears in Foggy’s eyes were spilling freely now.

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Ward laughed, his face growing red.

Foggy set down the bags he was carrying and took a step towards Ward, his heart pounding. “Sorry,” he smiled, wiping the tears away. “Go on.”

“Thanks,” Ward chuckled. “Foggy Nelson, you know more than anyone that I am not an easy person to be with, but being with you changed me. I now know that it’s okay to love and be loved in return. You’re the one for me Foggy, this is it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Dropping to his knees, Foggy grabbed Ward’s face and pressed their lips together like his life depended on it. “Yes,” he mumbled into the kiss. “A million times, yes.”

Ward began crying then, pulling away from the kiss to slide the ring onto Foggy’s finger.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :3 Feel free to follow me on Twitter @D4REDEVILS!
> 
> The title is from the song "Marlene" by Wabie.


End file.
